This Could Be The End Of Everything
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: Just when Blaine thinks that he has everything figured out, someone from the past shows up and forces him to remember some things he wishes he could just forget. Now, Blaine's torn between Jesse and Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine finally felt as though his life was becoming stable. He had Kurt, his beautiful boyfriend. His father wasn't exactly being nice to him; however, he was ignoring him instead of beating him senseless daily, which was definitely a start to… something. Blaine sat sideways on the piano seat in the Warblers practice room. His fingers gently tapped out the keys to the bridge of Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. He knew that he was supposed to practicing his song for their next competition, but he couldn't focus on that. His mind flashed to everything that had happened in the past few years of his life – getting beaten at his old school, transferring to Dalton, coming out to his father, dealing with the hideous consequences of that, meeting Kurt, falling for him. He sighed, "_Kurt_," as he smiled in contentment at the name. He couldn't stop the smile from growing wider and wider as he continued to play the piano. He turned around so that he was fully facing it, and began playing the chords that went along with the song. "_And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_" Except Blaine didn't sing the last four words of the line by himself. There was another voice in the room with him – a voice that sent a chill down Blaine's spine. As he swallowed down his fear, he turned around to face the inevitable vision of Jesse St. James. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice. All that Jesse did at this remark was scoff. "What, Blainey's got no time for his old best friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: _I don't know what's gotten into me, but lately I've been absolutely in love with this ship. I don't know where and why I'm going with this, so please give input and whether or not you want more than this._


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine simply stared Jesse in the eyes. The tall, light-haired boy was wearing tight-fitting dark blue jeans with a grey v-neck shirt on top of them, topped with his signature jean jacket. One thing was for sure: his style hadn't changed after all of these years. Jesse was smirking, and Blaine was trying his best, yet still failing, to remain calm. "You shouldn't be here…" he whispered. Jesse gave a side-smile then walked towards the shaking curly-haired boy. "And what's that, darling?" He asked as he carefully walked behind Blaine with his hands tucked together behind his back. Blaine turned around and snapped. "Don't you dare call me that! You put me through _hell_. You're the reason I had to leave Carmel. You _ruined_ me. You…" but his voice trailed off as he felt Jesse's tough fingers on the back of his neck. He felt the breath on his back. Blaine was frozen. "Blaine, you know that it's not completely my fault." Jesse placed one small kiss on Blaine's back. When he came around to Blaine's front again, he saw the tears inside of his eyes. Blaine was shaking horribly. "I… I can't deal with this. Everything was going perfect…" Jesse backed away a foot. "Yeah, well, we both know that 'perfect' isn't really how the world works, don't we, dear?" Blaine allowed his chin to fall along with a tear or two as he continued to remember everything – every kick, every punch, every heartbreak. Jesse placed a hand on Blaine's chin to tilt it back up. "Come on, don't cry. This isn't what I wanted. This isn't why I came here." Blaine wiped his eyes. "Okay, why are you here?" Jesse looked slightly upset at this response. "To see you, silly!" Blaine turned around and sat down at the piano again, only this time he began to play the beginning chords to All Choked Up by Say Anything – his go-to song for when he was upset. Jesse, knowing this bit of information, knelt down beside Blaine. "Come on, you can't just ignore me, what with everything that happened…" Blaine slammed his fist onto the piano, expelling a hideous noise from the instrument. "You know everything that happened! You can't just forget the bad and remember the good. That's not how it works. You take the good _with_ the bad, and I've done that. And I've been trying so hard to move on, and just when I think that I'm happy with my beautiful boyfriend, you have to come in and fuck everything in my mind up again!" Stunned at what had just come from Blaine's mouth, Jesse stood up, extremely offended, raised a hand, and slapped Blaine hard across the cheek before storming out of the room. Blaine collapsed onto the piano and allowed the rest of the tears to fall freely from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** All Choked Up by Say Anything is actually a really wonderful and angsty song and I love it and it's my go-to 'when I'm upset' song. I recommend it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Surprise!" Spoke a voice from the doorway, a voice that Blaine recognized and adored. He quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and put on a fake smile before turning to face Kurt, who was leaning his right leg against the wall and holding two coffees. "Hey, babe!" He said, attempting to sound excited - for he really was, this was a surprise - however, his voice was still shaken from his stirring emotions. Despite his attempt to conceal his unhappiness at the present time, Kurt automatically noticed. He walked towards Blaine, held out the coffee, and took a seat beside his boyfriend. "Blaine, have you been crying?" Blaine paused as he realized that his eyes must be so incredibly red at that moment. He simply decided against responding to this question, so Kurt spoke again. "Blaine, whatever is wrong, you can tell me. You know that." Blaine shook his head. No, he couldn't tell Kurt. He didn't know why, exactly, but something about the idea of voicing all of these thoughts scared him so badly. Kurt took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Honey, I love you. You know that at least, don't you?" Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and saw a look of utter concern and slight sadness. Blaine threw his arms around the light-haired boy, embracing him tightly, as if this would be his last chance to touch him. When he let go, Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a short but loving kiss. Blaine couldn't help but to smile; this boy always knew exactly what to do. Kurt smiled back at him. "Well, I just came here today to tell you that I love you, to say hello, and get back to McKinley. I had three study halls in a row and a full gas tank, so I figured why not." Blaine stared lovingly into Kurt's eyes. "You're incredible," he whispered. Kurt bit his bottom lip and stared deeply into Blaine's eyes as he responded. "So are you, and don't you dare forget that." Kurt slung his bag back over his shoulder before walking towards the door. He turned back for a moment and blew a kiss back to Blaine, who pretended to catch it and place it in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I want to take this time to say that yes, I know that my updates are short. The reasoning for this is because a) college has started and I am very busy so whenever I find time to write, it's only enough time for about this much and b) posting what I have is better than waiting until I get enough then posting it all at once because if I keep waiting, I'll eventually forget. So, just thought I'd clarify. And thank you all for reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine inserted himself into his long black coat, tied a scarf around his neck and made his way out of the main entrance to Dalton. The brief encounter with Kurt had nearly made Blaine forget about the brief encounter with Jesse, although there was still a small stinging sensation on his cheek from the slap. Right as he was about to turn the corner, a hand seemed to appear out of nowhere and pull Blaine behind a wall. For a brief moment, Blaine hoped and thought that it was Kurt, surprising him again with a kiss this time, but he was wrong. He knew that he was wrong as soon as he realized the tight hold that was around his wrist. Kurt never grasped him this hard. No, this was definitely the hold of one Jesse St. James. When Blaine got a look at him, he noticed that his eyes were cold and heartless, and his lips were curled into an odd sort of devilish smile. Blaine was terrified by this look. "Let me go…" he whispered, trying to get Jesse's hand unclamped from his body, but Jesse wouldn't budge. He just twisted Blaine's wrist back so that Blaine gave out a small whimper before he stopped struggling. "Did you tell him?" Jesse asked in a hard voice. Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't want him to know this much. "Tell who what?" Blaine asked, in a voice just as hard. Jesse didn't like this, for he pushed Blaine up harder against the brick wall behind them. "You play dumb, you little prick. Kurt – did you tell him about me?" Blaine shook his head quickly. "No. You're not worth it." Jesse didn't like this either, however, this time, he groped Blaine's privates through his jeans tightly. Blaine whimpered again and closed his eyes to try to escape this hideous reality. "I could have you whenever I want to," Jesse whispered into Blaine's ear as silent tears fell from his eyes. When he let go of Blaine, he fell against the wall to the ground, silently letting the saltiness drip down his cheeks. "Don't act like we never had anything, Blaine. You're breaking my heart, here." Jesse turned towards the street and got into what must be a new car of his, for Blaine didn't recognize it from the years before when they both attended the same high school. Blaine thought of Jesse's old car as his new one drove off down the street. His old car was a rusty red color. It was the stereotypical "first car" in the sense that it sucked. Blaine remembered how Jesse used to stop by Blaine's house every morning to bring Blaine to school, and Blaine couldn't help but smile when he remembered those mornings. But those were simpler times, and this was now, and now was a time when the simple sight of Jesse put the fear into Blaine's body. That car was probably off in a junkyard, or already made into a small metal box, and Jesse was a different boy from the one he knew all of those years ago. Blaine thought back to that one year when he was in the school glee club his freshman year. What was it called again? Yes, Vocal Adrenaline. He remembered how hard the director worked them, but Blaine had stuck through it because at the time, he was head over heels in love with Jesse St. James. He remembered how he had constantly said that it would take something huge to pull him away from that school. And something huge was exactly what had happened. After a few moments, Blaine managed to wipe the tears away from his eyes as he stood up to make his way to his own car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** Oo, a bit longer! I don't really think it was that good, but hey, it's 12:31 AM and I had school this morning, then work. I am exhausted, but at least this one gives a bit more detail as to what's been happening. More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine sat in his car at the end of his driveway. He had turned the engine off long ago, but his hands remained on the wheel and the radio was still going strong. The song "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer came on. Blaine scoffed and opened his car door, shutting off the radio as he did so. He leaned against the side of the car with his bag over his shoulder for a moment and took in a deep breath to compose himself. He wiped another tear from his eye as he made his way up to driveway. He noticed that his mother wasn't home, but his father was. He sighed heavily. Of course this had to happen tonight. Anything between Blaine and his father only ever occurred when his mother wasn't home.

Blaine arrived at the top of the stairs and unlocked the front door. When he walked into the living room, he saw his father sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly at the television set in front of him. "Where's mom?" Blaine asked quietly. "She left," his father stated simply. "How long will she be gone?" Blaine tried. "Indefinitely." Although he was a bit confused, Blaine took this as an answer. He marched up the stairs towards his bedroom, but stopped when he passed his parents room, for something caught his eye. He took a step backward and looked at the ground where there was a glimmering mirror reflecting Blaine's image of himself back. He took a step into the room and when he looked around, his mind froze. There were empty drawers that had been thrown onto their bed. Blaine's eyes widened as he ran into their bathroom. He saw his mother's showering supplies were gone. Blaine sunk to the ground as he realized what was going on - his mother had left. She had left and taken every ounce of herself with her. Blaine felt the sadness in anger welling up inside of his body.

"What the fuck are you doing, loser?" Screamed Blaine's father from the hallway. Blaine gained the courage to rise to his feet before turning to face his father. "No, what the fuck are you doing?" His father was slightly taken aback at the words, but remained looking angry. "You're a total dick! Are you upset with her leaving? You're the one who caused this! You've hurt me, and you've hurt her by doing so. I know it. She was the only person in this house who cared about me, and now she's gone, and you're the only one to blame! Not me. I know just what happened - you couldn't deal with your son being gay, so you started drinking. You know, you used to be so kind to everyone. But then I came out. I can't control who I am. I didn't choose to be gay, but you chose to execute every single punch, every hurtful comment that you throw my way! " Blaine had tears in his eyes, and his father didn't speak. Blaine just sighed and began to walk towards his bedroom. When he was in front of the doorway, he turned back to face his father. "You're the loser here, not me." Suddenly, Blaine's father broke into a run towards his son. Blaine tried to back away, but discovered he was pressed against the banister. With no words and one simple shove, Blaine flew over the banister and landed eight feet down on the couch that he was so lucky to have there. Completely shocked from this, Blaine found it hard to move until he heard the sound of his father's footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine got on his feet and tried to make his way towards the door, but found that he was too dizzy to walk in a straight line. All he knew was that he finally reached the doorknob as the figure that was his father threw one hard punch into Blaine's cheek that sent him spiraling out the doorway. "Come back when your mother's here!" He shouted, and Blaine noticed the shakiness in his father's voice as he continued to shout obsenities at the boy who was now scrambling desperately towards his car before his father could reach him again. He made it inside and locked all of the doors with the one button as soon as he closed his own door. His father reached the driver's side window. "Leave, faggot! See if I care! She won't come back. She doesn't care about you, nobody cares about you!" Blaine couldn't get his shaking fingers to put the key in the ignition fast enough. At long last, the engine roared to life and his father backed away. Blaine put the shift in reverse and slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. He wanted to get away from this – from everything. He pressed harder on the gas pedal as he saw the meter rise past thirty, forty, fifty… The tears continued to build and fall in his eyes which made it hard for him to see. The sky had darkened a bit since he had driven home from school. Blaine was thinking, thinking so hard that it couldn't be healthy for him. His heart was aching. He tried to focus his mind on Kurt, the only positive thing in his life right now, but even that couldn't help, because he just kept thinking about how Kurt was an angel who didn't deserve a filthy loser like Blaine considered himself to be. Nobody wanted him, not even his own mother.

As Blaine was coming over a hill where the speed limit was supposed to only be twenty-five, he was suddenly blinded by a bright white light and deafened by a magnificently loud horn. Unable to see where this noise and this sight were coming from, Blaine quickly swerved the car to the right. He closed his eyes and braced himself for pain, but was unable to feel it. Was he dead? He moved his hands around – he could feel his arms, his legs, his face, his chest. No, he was definitely still intact. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to reveal the darkness again. He looked behind him and saw the red lights of the car that he had just passed. No accident had occurred. Blaine looked around at where he was and noticed a playground that looked somewhat familiar. He looked to the other side of the street and read a large sign that held the words 'Carmel High School' - the school he had been a freshman at, the school where he had befriended Jesse. Of course, out of all the other places in his town, Fate would bring him to this one place in particular. Blaine pulled into the empty parking lot and looked at his clock. 10:03. Maybe it wasn't that late, but he was exhausted. Blaine shut off the engine, made sure that the windows were still rolled up and the doors were all locked, and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I think that's the longest update I've ever done for any story ever. And it's not even _that_ long.


	6. Chapter 6

_Crash_. Blaine sprung to consciousness as the sound of thunder made its way into Blaine's ears. Completely disoriented, it took Blaine a moment or two to remember where he was and why he was there. Rain was pounding on his windshield as the sky was occasionally plastered with lightning. Blaine glanced over at the clock only to find out that it was three in the morning. He groaned, then heard his phone vibrate from the passenger seat. Surprised that anyone would be texting him at this hour, he picked up the phone to see that he had four messages from a number that he vaguely recognized. He went to the folder and started to read them. _"Blaine, its Jesse. I'm surprised I still have your number after all these years. Text me back". "Blaine, hey, I'm sorry about today. I need to talk to you." "I stopped by your house a few hours ago and your car wasn't there. It's nearly midnight." "Blaine, I'm scared now. I'm really sorry, please respond. It's three o clock in the morning and I will not rest until you respond to me." _Blaine stared at his phone and was shocked with himself as he typed and sent the words "I'm at our high school" to his old friend. After he saw the words "message sent" appear on his phone, he nearly began hyperventilating. What had he just done? He'd said that it was okay for Jesse to come visit him. Blaine began to finger the button to the doors and pressed it repeatedly, causing the doors to lock and unlock. Maybe Jesse had fallen asleep, Blaine thought to himself. Maybe Jesse wouldn't come.

Blaine allowed his mind to drift off a bit until he was startled by a click and then a slam. When he looked over to his right, he saw a dripping wet Jesse sitting in his car. "Are you okay?" was the first thing that the soaked boy said to the dry one. Blaine stared at Jesse, his mouth open wide. "What? Yeah, well, not really, but Jesse… its pouring rain at three in the morning. What the hell are you doing here?" Jesse tilted his head to the side a bit. "I could ask you the same thing." Blaine turned his face away from Jesse. "Blaine, why aren't you home?" Blaine felt the stupid tears begin to form in his eyes again. He shook his head and spoke softly. "My mom… she left, and then my… my dad kicked me out." The tears continued to fall. "Blaine, I'm so sorry." Blaine took in a deep breath. "Fuck this!" He yelled at he punched the steering wheel than proceeded to collapse on top of it. Jesse didn't speak; he just let cry. He didn't even know what to say. After a moment, Blaine sat back up. "Why are you being so nice to me now? You were assaulting me not half a day ago." Jesse looked down at his hands which were shaking. Blaine was doing the same. He didn't necessarily want Jesse in his car with him, but when he woke up in the school parking lot during a rainstorm at three in the morning, he was just so incredibly desperate for company, and Jesse had already offered. "Blaine, listen… I… I'm incredibly sorry – for everything. I don't know what got into me today. I've just… been thinking about you so much lately. I want to make things right, but my stupid mind got the best of me." Blaine glared at Jesse. "You can't act like nothing ever happened. You scared me away from you." Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine cut him off.

"We had something at Carmel, or at least I thought that we did. We dated for a year – a full year. You… you took my virginity. Then what'd you do with me after that? You dumped me and had your friends beat me up at the Sadie Hawkins Dance while you stood by and watched – _watched_. I mean, what kind of person does that?" Jesse sighed and Blaine could've sworn that he saw tears in his eyes. "Blaine, I don't know how to even begin to explain how much I regret that. I… I was stupid. My… the night before, I had finally come out to my parents, and they didn't like it. Not one bit, so I was angry about that. Then I heard that you were going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with another guy, and I just lost it." There was another moment of silence. "Jesse, that guy asked _me_. He said that I was the only guy in the school he trusted. He was terrified of everyone, and what did you do? Had some random guys beat the shit out of him. You scared us so badly. You made us both transfer to different schools, all because you thought I was cheating on you?" Jesse opened and closed his mouth. "Blaine, again, I'm terribly sorry. I… I went to get help after that. I was diagnosed as bipolar. I've been getting so much help these past few years, and I thought that I could finally come back to see you and fix this…" he paused, "but the sight of you just brought back all of these memories of hurt, and it was almost as if nothing ever happened, as if I never even went to get help." Blaine sighed and looked into Jesse's eyes. "Jesse, what are you trying to say?" Jesse stared at Blaine for a minute. "Blaine… I… I love you."

Blaine turned his head away from Jesse and looked out the window into the rain. No, he thought. This can't be happening. These words... they had ruined him. He had believed them when they were said to him years ago. He couldn't hear it again. He began shaking his head. "Blaine?" Jesse asked sweetly. In one swift movement, Blaine suddenly opened up the car door and started running. "B-Blaine!" Jesse called, shocked, as he opened his own door and began running after the curly-haired boy. "Blaine, stop!" He continued to call as Blaine continued to rain. He kept on running across the street and was on the sidewalk leading up to the playground when he slipped and fell, but he didn't get back up. He simply lay down on the cold pavement as the water covered him. He was heavily sobbing when Jesse reached him. "Blaine, come on. Get up, please." "No, you hate me!" Blaine shouted. "You can't love me – nobody loves me! Not my dad, not my mom. No one. And Kurt shouldn't. I bet than in no time, he'll hate me, too. Everybody does! So why don't you just leave for your own good!" Blaine crouched down so that he was kneeling beside Blaine. "Because it is pouring rain, there is thunder and lightning and it is three o' clock in the morning. I wouldn't leave you if somebody was holding a gun to my head telling me to do so." Blaine let out a small laugh. "Jesse, I feel so alone right now." Jesse pondered for a minute before standing up. "Come on," he held out a hand. "You can stay with me tonight." Blaine sat up and stared at the boy in front of him – this kind boy with an extending arm, offering help – a boy who only hours before, he was terrified of. With a shaking and soaking hand, Blaine grasped Jesse's, and was pulled to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** Another longish chapter! Yay. Now you know what happened between them. Hope it's good enough :/ More surprises to come, it's not even close to over yet ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Son, I wanted to tell you that I accept you as you are, and I would never change you." Blaine beamed as he heard his father say these words. "We love you, sweetie," his mother stated. Blaine smiled greater and turned to face Kurt who was to his right, also smiling as he walked up to Blaine. "See, baby? I told you we would be okay. Now we can live happily ever after." Kurt placed a small kiss on his cheek, and Blaine woke up. He bolted upright in a bed far too large to be his own. He began to look around the room. On a bedside table to his right was a glass of water and his cell phone. On a dresser to his left stood three separate bottles of pills. The grand window directly in front of him revealed a rainstorm, and the clock to its side showed that it was approximately noon.

A bit disoriented, Blaine reached over to his phone and saw the following: five missed calls, three voicemails and sixteen text messages – all of which were from Kurt. Some of them read as the following: _"Morning, Blainey-bear!" "Baby, are you up?" "Okay, maybe eight was a bit too early for a good morning text." "It's ten now. You rarely sleep this late." "Did you hate a late night without me?" "Hey, call me back please. I need to talk about our plans for today."_ Just as Blaine locked his phone again, Jesse St. James came walking into the room with a cup of what was presumably coffee. "You're up!" He gestured to the still sleepy figure that was Blaine as he held out the cup of coffee. "Oh good, I was getting bored." Blaine looked around some more. Although the clock on the wall said noon, the blackened sky begged to differ. Blaine grasped the cup with both of his hands and took a long sip of the warm beverage. He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing pajamas, but rather jeans and a t-shirt. "Jesse, remind me… what happened last night?" Jesse frowned before setting his own cup of coffee on the side table.

"Blaine… you slept at the school for a bit before I found you. You ran out in the rain and fell." Blaine looked down again, more carefully this time, to see multiple scrapes on his arms. "I… I brought you home in my car. You wanted me to leave you. I couldn't. As soon as I put in my car, you fell asleep, so I carried you into here and let you sleep in my bed." Blaine's head perked up. "My car… where's my car?" Jesse let out a small smile. "Don't worry, my mother and I went to the school to pick it up this morning. Your keys are over there." He nodded his head towards the desk, where, indeed, Blaine's keys were dangling from a hook on the wall, as if they belonged there. "Oh…" was all that Blaine could think to say. "Thank you, Jesse. You've been wonderful." Jesse was focusing his eyes all over Blaine's face, as if he were trying to read it. "Yeah, yeah… of course. Anytime, Blaine." Blaine nodded and paid his attention back to his coffee.

"Hey, Blaine?" Jesse asked, looking a bit nervous. "Jesse, what's wrong?" He asked, putting down his cup. Jesse opened his mouth multiple times before deciding on what to say. "I just… I need to try something," and without another word, Jesse pressed his lips to Blaine's. In the moment, Blaine lifted his hand to Jesse's cheek as Jesse did the same to Blaine. The two remained connected before breaking apart. Jesse had a smile on his face; Blaine did not. "Oh my God," Blaine gasped. His phone buzzed – another text from Kurt which read "_Blaine Warbler Anderson, if you do not contact me within the next hour, I am filing a missing persons report_". Tears began to well in Blaine's eyes as he realized what he had done. No, Jesse had done it. Jesse had been the one to kiss him… but he had kissed him back. No, this couldn't be happening. Blaine jumped to his feet and found his shoes at the foot of the bed. He quickly slipped into them before running over to the desk to grab his keys. He looked down at his phone that back at Jesse, who was now standing in front of Blaine with a pained expression in his eyes. "Blaine… I'm so sorry." Blaine was shaking his head. "No… no, nothing happened here. This isn't real… this isn't real. I'm… dreaming." Jesse took a step closer to Blaine. "Please, can't we just talk about this?" He reached out an arm, which Blaine shook away. "Don't touch me! You just had to ruin the one good thing I had in my life, didn't you!" Jesse took a step back. "No, don't say that. Blaine, I… I…" "Yeah, you love me." Blaine scoffed. "Well, don't. It'll save you a lot of trouble." He began to walk out the doorway when Jesse grabbed his arm. "Blaine, stop it. I didn't ruin anything. I'm trying to fix this!" Blaine tugged his arm away. "I was fine before you came back to haunt me!"

He darted through the doorway and down the stairs as Jesse followed him. His mother appeared at the foot and stopped the two teary-eyed boys in their tracks. "Enjoy your sleep, Blaine?" She questioned with a smile. Through a shaking voice, Blaine replied with a small "yes ma'am" before running out the front door and into his car. "Blaine, please! Don't leave me!" Jesse shouted at the boy, but he was already backing out of the driveway, tears streaming down his cheeks as he made his way to… but he didn't even know where he was going. About two blocks later, Blaine pulled to the side of the street and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "_Kurt…"_ he typed with shaking fingers, _"can I come over?"_ After a few moments, his phone began to ring. _Call from: Kurt_. Blaine took in a deep breath. "Hello?" he said, his voice still trembling. _"Blaine, where have you been?" _Blaine sighed as he struggled to focus on the conversation at hand. "Kurt, it's… it's a long story. I didn't want to tell you this, but I think that now I have to. Can I please just come over?" There was a pause. "Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt questioned. "Because if you're not, you shouldn't be driving. Should I go to your house? Blaine, please… you sound really upset." Blaine choked out a sob. "Yes, yes, I am. I am, but Kurt, I need you. I'm already out, please baby, just… can I come over?" Blaine thought he heard a small sob on the other end. "Blaine, of course you can. Oh my God, I just want to hold you right now." Another small sob. "Me too, Kurt, me too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I'm highly emotional right, and I nearly cried writing this.

Reviews are happy things.


	8. Chapter 8

When Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway, his boyfriend was already standing near the doorway, staring out the window with a look of utter concern. The moment that Blaine got out of the car, Kurt was out of the house and running towards Blaine. He threw out his arms and wrapped them around the curly-haired boy. Each had a silent tear roll down his cheek. Kurt drew away and then leaned in again to press a small, soft kiss to Blaine's lips. Kurt's lips felt soft, unlike Jesse's which had felt hard and rough. "Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked immediately. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but closed it directly afterwards. Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand, grasping it firmly. "Come on, let's go inside first. It looks like it's going to rain again," and sure enough, just as Kurt closed the door, the sky opened up and the cool rain began to cover the already wet grass.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked as Blaine sat down at a stool. "No, no, I'm... I'm fine." Kurt looked Blaine over. "Blaine, you're shaking." Blaine looked down at his fingers, resting on the coutertop, and noticed that they were twitching. "Okay, maybe some water." Kurt nodded and went to the cabinet as Blaine continued to shake. Kurt returned with a tall glass of water with ice cubes. "Alright Blaine, I can't take this anymore." Kurt stated somewhat harshly. "You're driving me insane. You're so incredibly upset, and I don't know why." He brushed a tear off of Blaine's face and Blaine nearly shuddered at the touch, for he wasn't expecting it. Kurt put his hand down, not saying it, but still a bit upset with how Blaine had flinched away from him. "Spill it," he said suddenly. Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes before turning his head back down to face the countertop.

And he said everything - everything from what had happened between him and Jesse back at Carmel, to what had happened the day before, to what his father had done, and eventually, to what happened that morning.

"Let me get this straight," Kurt began, his eyes seeming a bit distant. "He told you he loved you." Blaine nodded. "Then you tried to run away from everything, but eventually ended up going to his house?" Blaine looked up. "Kurt, I didn't have a choice!" Kurt scoffed. "Didn't have a choice? Hello, did you forget about your boyfriend? You know, the one whose been worrying about you all morning." Blaine stared blindly at Kurt. "Babe... it was three in the morning. Please, don't get mad." Kurt took in a deep breath as if he were about to scream. Blaine closed his eyes, but Kurt just let out the breath. "Honey, I'm not mad. I just... I wish that you had called me before Jesse contacted you." Blaine nodded. "I know, and I agree. Then I could have avoided all of this chaos, but it was late and I was tired and upset and I wasn't thinking and I nearly got into an accident when I started driving who-knows-where and I didn't mean to end up at the school, then when I woke up, Jesse was just there and I felt too weak to make any decisions for myself." Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Listen to me, Blaine. You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I mean that." Blaine continued to stare off into the distance, unable to look Kurt in the eyes again. Kurt changed his position a bit. "So... what went through your head when he kissed you?"

Blaine frowned, as if the simple thought of the kiss this morning brought back a thousand other memories. He shook his head. "Kurt, I was so scared. He kissed me and I just... I felt as though I lost my mind - like I was transported back to all of those years ago. I... I felt like I did when I had my... my first time." Kurt blushed when Blaine mentioned this. Kurt was still a virgin, and also still felt a bit uncomfortable when the topic of sex was mentioned. "Oh..." he mumbled out. Blaine didn't necessarily want to talk about this either, but he felt like he should get it out, and he thought that Kurt deserved to know everything. "Kurt, I... I didn't want to do it." Kurt looked angry now. "Wait, what? Did he... did he rape you?" He almost automatically stood up. "Jesse St. James, that little ass. I have to... I'm going to..." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Kurt, what are you going to do? Sing him to death? Sit back down." Kurt did so. "It was nothing like that." Blaine said, causing Kurt to go from angry to confused. "But you said that..." Blaine made a motion that was a combination of nodding and shaking his head at the same time. "I meant that I wasn't ready. I said that I was. Jesse was just so much more... experienced than I was. I wanted to be all that I could for him. I was afraid that I'd lose him if I didn't, so on that one time when he asked if I wanted to... I said yes." Kurt sighed and turned his head and Blaine looked up at him. "But I didn't want to, Kurt. Not then. You have to know that. So I want to say that... if you ever feel pressured by me to do anything, don't. Please, because I... I know how much it sucks to do something and regret it the next day. It's terrible. It makes you feel like an idiot. It..." Blaine's words trailed off as he ran his hand through his now ungelled hair. Kurt stared at his hurting boyfriend, then stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on," he stated. Blaine looked up at the light-haired boy. "Where are we going?" He questioned. Kurt smiled and laughed. "To New Mexico. Just take my hand. I just want to hold your hand right now." Blaine couldn't help to smile as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Kurt pulled Blaine from the stool and pulled him right into his bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. Blaine fell into the multiple pillows as Kurt sat on the floor and began picking around under his bed. "Babe, what're you doing?" Blaine asked curiously, but Kurt didn't respond. After a few moments of digging, Kurt pulled a large plastic box out from under the bed. "Pick," he said as he pulled off the long cover, revealing approximately forty classic Disney movies. Blaine's eyes lit up the same as they would have if the same box would have been revealed to him at the age of seven. The two went through the box before deciding on The Lion King. They put the movie into Kurt's nearly vintage VHS player before getting under the covers and snuggling close together as the movie played and the rain poured. "Blaine?" Kurt said quietly after the opening song. "Yeah, babe?" Blaine responded. "Um, well, if it isn't obvious, I want you to stay here until you can go back home." Blaine smiled and leaned in towards Kurt underneath the blankets. He nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's chest. "Kurt, that sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I love The Lion King.

Also, I am facing a moral dilemma here, if you couldn't tell. See, I've shipped Klaine for so long, then out of nowhere, I started shipping Blesse. Now, I ship both, and I don't know how I want this story to end up yet.

I like reviews, as well.


	9. Chapter 9

After the movie ended, Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was lying on the bed with tears in his eyes. Kurt sat up a bit and turned to face Blaine more directly. "Babe?" He questioned. "Babe, are you crying?" He couldn't help but to smile a bit. "Do you still get teared up after Disney movies?" Now Blaine cracked a small smile. "No, well, yes, but… I don't know. I was just thinking." Kurt propped his head up with his arm. "What about?" Blaine sighed heavily. "Just… everything that's happened recently and not-so-recently, and… how incredibly lucky I am to still have you." Kurt reached forward to grasp Blaine's hand firmly in his own. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered before planting a small kiss on Blaine's nose. "Now, put your shoes on." Kurt jumped up onto his feet and slid into his own boots. Blaine looked up at him, surprised. "Why, where are we going?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Darling, you showed up at my house with nothing but your car and your phone. We have to go back to your house to get some things." Blaine shook his head and slid down the bed.

"No, we… we don't." Kurt put a hand on his hip. "Then, how do you suggest you live here?" Blaine looked around the room as he thought then looked to Kurt with a bright look on his face. "Can't we just go shopping?" Kurt scoffed. "Blaine, as much as I would love to go shopping with you right now, we are not going to buy you a whole new wardrobe. And plus, how would you recommend explaining that you need to purchase another Dalton suit?" Blaine frowned. "Fine," he grumbled. "It's late, but my dad should still be at work. I don't want to run into him, Kurt. I can't." Kurt nodded and threw his own keys into his pocket. "Don't worry, we won't. If he's there, we'll do it another time, okay?" Blaine nodded and sat up to put on his shoes.

The drive to Blaine's was peaceful. It being a Saturday afternoon, not many people were on the roads in the neighborhood. It was very quiet, and the sky was the light gray color. The storm that had hit last night was meant to last all weekend, but neither of them minded – they both liked the rain.

They pulled into the driveway of Blaine's house and they each took in then let out a heavy sigh. "We'll try to make it quick," Kurt stated. Blaine nodded. He simply did not want to be here. They got out of Kurt's car and walked up the small staircase to the front door. When Blaine walked in, he saw that the couch was still slightly sunken from his fall and he couldn't help but to flinch away a bit. "Babe, don't think about it," Kurt cautioned him. "Let's just get some stuff and get out." Right as he said this, there was the sound of a car passing, only it didn't pass. The car slowed down and then halted. They heard the engine click off, and one thought passed through both of their minds: Blaine's father was home. "Kurt, shit, what do we do?" Kurt was frozen. "I… I don't know." The door handle began to turn as the two stood, terrified, in the living room, facing away from the door.

"Blaine?" whispered a soft voice. The two turned around to see Jesse standing in the doorway. Blaine was remained filled with fear as Kurt's contorted to one of sheer anger. Blaine took a small step towards the oldest boy. "Jesse, you shouldn't be here. Why are you here? Please leave," Blaine motioned to the door, but Jesse didn't move. "Blaine, please, let me talk to you!" Blaine sighed and let his arm fall to his side. Jesse took in a breath. "You… you left so quickly. I figured that, eventually, you'd have to come here to get your things, so I've been stopping by every now and then. I wanted to make sure that you're okay. Are you okay?" Blaine looked as though he was going to get sick, and Kurt stepped in front of him. "No, he's not okay. How would you feel if you had a monster chasing after you for the past two days?" Jesse scoffed and shook his head as he stared at Blaine over Kurt's small shoulder. "A… a monster? Is that what he's calling me? Well, fuck you, Blaine!" He screamed, looking furious, tears building in his eyes. The two others moved slightly at the phrase. "If… if he thinks that I'm such a monster, Kurt, then ask him why he kissed me back!" Blaine looked up at Jesse and Kurt's eyes narrowed then became sad. "No, he… he didn't. He wouldn't. He said that - -" Jesse cut him off. "He's lying then, you idiot! Why would he tell you about that? Why would he tell you that he still has feelings for me?" Kurt looked like he had just been punched in the stomach and Jesse knew he had hit a nerve, for he closed his mouth. "Jesse…" Blaine choked voice cut in.

"Why would you… I…" His voice trailed off as he turned Kurt to face him. Kurt's eyes had quickly filled with tears that were threatening to spill over, and the sight of this made Blaine's heart ache. "Kurt, baby, don't cry, please. He didn't mean it… I…" Kurt raised his hand to wipe his eyes. "I'm going to start gathering some of your stuff," he whispered, then walked past Blaine up the stairs to Blaine's bedroom. All three of the boys were crying now. "Jesse, why would you say that!" Jesse opened his mouth slightly and whispered, "because it's true." Blaine didn't respond. He just shook his head and ran up the stairs and into his bedroom where he found Kurt frantically moving around the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, but Kurt didn't respond to the voice, so he tried again. "Babe, come on, talk to me." Kurt opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of pants and closed the drawer. "How many pairs of jeans would you say you need? Four?" He was ignoring the importance of what had just happened. "Kurt! Would you just stop for a minute?" Blaine went to grab Kurt's wrist, but when their skin touched, Kurt dropped the clothes and stared at Blaine in the eye. "You love him still, don't you? You must, because if I didn't love someone, I wouldn't sleep in their bed without telling my own boyfriend, and I _definitely_ wouldn't let him kiss me and then kiss him back!" Kurt was just yelling, but full-on screaming. His voice was cracking and his eyes were red. The sight of Kurt being this heartbroken made Blaine hate himself. Kurt sighed heavily then lunged into Blaine's arms, nearly falling as his knees gave out slightly. Blaine caught him and they held each other tight. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Kurt, I love _you_. I _need_ you. Ever since I met you, it's always been you. Please, stop crying."

"You know, you're not the only one who needs somebody, Blaine." Kurt whispered between sobs into Blaine's shirt. Blaine simply pulled Kurt tighter, refusing to let go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** Hi! Um... I don't know what to say... okay, so today in college, instead of taking notes, I was draft-writing this. That is all.


	10. Chapter 10

A loud crash broke them out of their embrace. They looked at each other before Blaine rushed to the banister to stare down into the living room, where Jesse was standing, shaking, a broken lamp at his feet. "What the hell, Jesse!" Jesse looked up at Blaine, multiple feet above his head as Blaine stared back down in confusion. Jesse's eyes looked dreadfully angry. He pointed towards Kurt. "Why don't you just come down here so I can wring your neck?" Kurt shrunk behind Blaine. "He doesn't mean it," Blaine whispered over his shoulder. "Just go back to my room, okay? I'll handle this." He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder blade then enter back into Blaine's room. Blaine began to walk down the stairs. "What, is he scared?" Blaine continued descending the stairs slowly. "Jesse, calm down, please. I know – you're mad. But this isn't Kurt's fault." Blaine reached the bottom. "You're right," Jesse grumbled. "It's yours." Blaine let his chin fall. "Why, Blaine?" Blaine looked back up at Jesse. "Why, what?" Jesse sat down on the couch that Blaine had fallen on top of earlier. He put his head in his hands. "Why do I… love you so much?" Blaine sat on the chair opposite him. "I mean, you clearly don't care about me. Why am I even bothering anymore? Because I feel guilty. I thought I just wanted your forgiveness, but then I saw you again, and… damn. These memories, Blaine – they're killing me. This nostalgia or whatever…" Blaine stood from the chair and walked over to Jesse. He put his hand on Jesse's back. "Look, Jesse, I'm sorry. I really am, but honestly, if you were trying to get me back, you could try being a little less… flipping-out-ish?" Jesse looked up at Blaine with hard eyes. "I'm trying, Blaine – bipolar, remember?" Blaine nodded. He had nearly forgotten. "Again, I'm sorry. I guess you can't really control that." They both smiled and Jesse stared at Blaine's face. "You really are beautiful, Blaine, you know that, right?" Blaine was beginning to breathe heavier as Jesse began to lean towards Blaine slightly. "Jesse, Kurt is right upstairs," Blaine whispered, but Jesse continued to move. "He's busy," he stated before placing his lips onto Blaine's. The kiss turned more passionate quickly, as the two moved their hands to each other's heads, grasping at each other's hair as their tongues danced together. After a moment, Blaine came back to reality. "Jesse!" he whispered in a harsh tone. Jesse shook his head with a smile on his face. "Don't you dare pull that again – you _so_ wanted it this time." Blaine's heart was now beating a thousand times per second. What had happened? He'd done it again. He had to stop this. All that it was going to cause was three broken hearts. Blaine allowed his mind to wander around the room a bit before he snapped his face back towards Jesse, who looked concerned and confused. "Jesse, you love me, right?" Jesse nodded, "greatly." Blaine looked at him harder. "Then please, and I am begging you, do _not_ tell Kurt about this." Jesse didn't speak for a moment, and eventually nodded. Blaine stood to go to his room to finish packing his stuff. Jesse tugged on his arm. "Blaine, I want you to be able to trust me again." Blaine looked at this boy, sitting on his couch, looking so incredibly helpless in this moment. "I know," he said with a slight half-smile. "Would you mind going now? I just… I told him I'd handle this." Jesse scoffed. "You handled something…" "Jesse!" "Sorry, I'm going." He stood up and leaned in to give Blaine a small kiss on the cheek before exiting the house. Blaine stared after him for a moment before darting up the stairs.

"He left?" Kurt questioned. "Hm? Oh, yeah." Blaine said absent-mindedly while moving around his room, picking out things left and right. Kurt was a bit confused. "Well, what'd you say?" Kurt persisted. "I just… I told him that he needed to back off, so he said he would. End of story." Kurt didn't look like he was buying it, but he turned back to the drawer at hand anyway. Blaine sat on his bed and his mind began to wander again. He looked at Kurt – the boy he loved, or at least, thought he did. Here he was, at his house, helping him pack his things for a sleepover with no set time of departure. He should be happy that he had Kurt. But Jesse… well, Jesse was his first, and would always hold that title in Blaine's mind. If he kept things going with Jesse, Kurt would get hurt, and vice versa. Blaine felt his own stomach begin to feel pained. "Blaine, what the hell are you…" Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and looked down. He was pinching his skin so hard that there was blood on his fingertips. "_Fuck…_" he whispered. Kurt dropped to Blaine's side and observed the cuts. "Blaine, what is going on with you?" Kurt ran over to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He ran back in and began wiping Blaine's arm. When he looked into Blaine's eyes, they were dark and clouded. "Baby?..." he asked in pleading tone. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." Kurt was lost. "I'm sorry I couldn't be good for you. You deserve someone far better than me. I might as well disappear or something. I'd be doing the world a favor." Kurt grabbed Blaine's head between his hands. "Blaine Anderson, don't you _dare_ think like that – you just stop thinking like that right now, okay? Because that's not going to happen. You're here to stay, and so am I." Blaine feigned a small smile and stood to zip the last suitcase shut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** Poor widdle Blaine. Even I feel real bad for him, and I 'created' him. Well, this version of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Now, Blaine and Kurt were lying in Kurt's bed again. The daytime had passed quickly. It had long been dark outside. The two boys were in their pajamas. It was about two in the morning. Blaine was sound asleep, and Kurt had just woken up because of his bladder. After he came back from the bathroom, he crawled back into bed with his boyfriend. He knew he was sleeping, but he ran his hands through the curly hair anyways. Suddenly, Blaine's peaceful face contorted into something else. His eyebrows were drawn together and his right leg twitched a bit.

Blaine was sitting on a hillside, the wind blowing through his air. In the distance, Kurt was walking around a field, singing to himself. Blaine smiled, despite the fact that nobody could see his face – Kurt was just too cute. Blaine looked up and noticed one small cloud in the sky, then looked back down to see a figure approaching him from the other side of the hill. As the figure got closer, the cloud grew bigger, and Blaine realized that this figure was a person, and the person was Jesse St. James, looking more beautiful than he ever had. "Hi baby," Jesse whispered as he took a seat next to Blaine on the hill, with a perfect view of Kurt, whose back was currently to them. The cloud continued to grow until it soon covered the entire sky, encasing the three boys in darkness. "I love you, Blaine." Jesse stated matter-of-factly. Blaine nodded. "I know." Kurt was now facing them, walking towards them. When he got closer, Blaine realized that his face was covered in tears. Blaine stood and ran to him. "Kurt! What's the matter?" Kurt sobbed. "You love him, Blaine. You hate me. I know it – why can't you just tell me?" Blaine shook his head. "No, I don't. Kurt, don't say that." The grass below their feet was turning from green to brown then disappearing completely, revealing the ugly earth underneath. The clear meadow turned into a cliff that they were all standing on top. Blaine looked over the edge, which revealed a nine story drop with sharp rocks at the bottom. "Just tell me, Blaine." Jesse walked in front of Blaine to face Kurt. "Yeah, he loves me, and I love him back, and we'd be happy together if you just got out of the picture." Tears continued to stream down Kurt's face as he turned around and took the one simple step necessary to cause him to fall over the edge.

"No!" Blaine screamed in his sleep. "Kurt, no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't leave me, please!" Kurt was shocked at this sudden change from the blissful face of Blaine that he had just seen only moments ago. "Blaine, I'm right here!" Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine kept his eyes shut tight, curling himself into a tight ball of screams. "Kurt, I'm horrible! Let me die, oh god! Please, don't do this!" The screams were filling up Kurt's bedroom and tears were beginning to form in Kurt's sleepy eyes as he desperately tried to wake up his boyfriend. "Blaine, wake up, wake up! Oh my god, please. Baby, I'm right here!" He shook Blaine more, but nothing happened. Desperate to stop the screaming, Kurt closed his eyes and brought his hand hard across Blaine's face, cringing when he heard the slap produce sound. It worked. Blaine's eyes burst open. When he saw Kurt, he began to sob. He sobbed so hard into the pillow that Kurt began to wonder if these sobs were worse than the screams. Kurt held Blaine's hand tight. "Baby, it's going to be okay. I'm right here. It… it was just a dream." Blaine sobbed harder. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered softly, unable to think of what to say. "I… I'm not happy, Kurt," Blaine choked out. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly. "Like, I can't deal with anything. I'm useless. I… I don't want to live anymore. I want to end everything." Kurt processed this. Did Blaine just say that he wanted to commit suicide? No, he couldn't think like that. Kurt wrapped his body around Blaine's, pulling the two of them as closer together as they could be. "Don't talk like that, Blaine…" Blaine let out another cry. "But it's true, Kurt! I'm not happy at all – with myself, I mean. I'm such a fucking _idiot_." Kurt felt helpless. What was he supposed to _do_? Here was Blaine, at two in the morning, admitting to being depressed and suicidal and Kurt couldn't think of any words to help. "Don't think like that. I'm… I'm scared. It… it will get better, honey." Blaine sobbed again. "But it won't, Kurt! Because all that I ever do is fuck things up, don't you see? You deserve someone better than me. You deserve the perfect guy – not some ass like me. I should just get rid of myself for you." Kurt was furious now. "Blaine!" He yelled, making Blaine get quiet and look at Kurt dead on. Kurt stared into Blaine's extremely wet eyes. "I can't live without you, do you understand? If you were to do something to yourself, you would not be doing anybody a favor. Get that through your beautiful head." Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wish I could." Kurt shut his mouth. It was clear that nothing he was going to say was going to help. He just needed Blaine to know that he was there for him. He wrapped himself tighter around Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** So that dream was crap, right? I thought so. Or maybe not. I don't know.

Sidenote: I LOVE ALEDDA.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Kurt awoke to see the sun shining. The storm had finally stopped. There were puddles on the street and water on the cars, but the air was clear and clouds were gone. The birds were chirping and yes, it was very much like an animated kid's movie. Kurt stretched his arms, yawned, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a sleepy-eyed Blaine staring at him with a small smile on his face. Kurt reached out to touch his boyfriend's face. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Kurt whispered. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud banging on the door. The smiles vanished off of both of their faces, but Kurt allowed a small one to return. "Stay here, baby. Have a small dream. I'll get that." Kurt walked down the hallway and peered into his father's bedroom to see that he and Carole were tangled together. A quick glance into Finn's room reminded Kurt that he had gone over Puck's house last night. The banging on the door continued and Kurt nearly tripped down the stairs in his newly-awaken state.

He grasped the door handle and after pulling the door open, revealed a very angry-looking Charlie Anderson – Blaine's father. Kurt stared in shock at this man before being greeted by a rough slap in the face. "So you're the one harboring the fugitive." Kurt took a moment to collect himself before turning back to face Charlie. "What do you care? You're the one who kicked him out." Blaine's father took a step forward, but Kurt closed the door a few inches. "This is my house," Kurt whispered through the crack. Charlie groaned. "Listen, fag," Kurt closed his eyes in hatred at the word then opened them again, "I know that the two of you went to my house last night to get his stuff or whatever, but I also know that one of you broke something and just left it there." Kurt thought back to how Jesse had broken the lamp. Of course, all of this was Jesse's fault. "So I just wanted to come here to let you two stupid gays know that there will be hell to pay when I see my son again." He turned to walk down the steps, but Kurt opened the door widely. "Hey!" He shouted to the man who simply turned in his tracks to face Kurt. "What kind of man do you think you are? A real man would never slap anyone, let alone cause his own son as much pain as you have. I understand that your wife left you and that you're upset about that, but that's not Blaine's fault. It's your own. Blaine's a good kid, and I'm not just saying that because I'm dating him, but because that's the truth." Charlie didn't speak. He simply stood on the stairs, looking angry. "You're… you're making him suicidal, you know that?"Charlie looked up into Kurt's eyes, which were beginning to become wet. "He hates himself. And maybe you're not completely to blame, but you're definitely partly to blame. Why do you have to do that to him? Is it so hard to be good to people?" Kurt let his voice rest. Charlie took a step towards Kurt and for a moment, Kurt thought he was going to slap him again, which would've been completely expected. Instead, he dropped his voice low and whispered, "You're right. Tell him I'm sorry – for everything. I want him back home. I _need_ him there. I'm going mad without him. All that I have is this big empty house and a son who hates me. I've messed up. I've messed up bad." He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, causing him to flinch a bit. "And I want to thank you, Kurt, for making me realize that." He took the hand off of Kurt, who was now shaking from the contact. He backed out of the doorway. "Please, tell him that." He turned to walk back down the stairs, but paused and turned back to face Kurt. "And I'm sorry about what I did to you, as well." He finished the stairs, got into his car and drove off.

Kurt stood dumbfounded in the doorway for a moment before closing the door quickly and darting up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Kurt?" called Carole's voice. Kurt slid to a stop in front of his parents' room. "Who was that?" _Shit_, Kurt thought to himself. "Um, church people." Carole stuck her tongue out and Kurt smiled before taking the few last strides necessary to get into his bedroom and on top of Blaine, who had indeed, had another short dream. "I didn't want to milk the cow!" He grumbled as he came back to reality. Kurt chuckled. "Okay, honey, the cow's gone." Blaine looked around the room, remembering where he was. "Right, no cows here…" He rubbed his eyes and Kurt couldn't help but to love the way he did it. "So who was at the door?" Kurt took in a deep breath. "Your father," he blurted out. Blaine sat up in the bed. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Kurt bit his lip. "He… well, at first, he was angry. He thought you broke the lamp and he… he slapped me." Blaine reached forward quickly to touch Kurt's cheek. "No," he whispered. "No, why would he… I'm… I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…" His words disappeared as Blaine's eyes went to that dark place that Kurt had heard of for the first time last night. Kurt shook his head drastically. "Blaine, stop it. If this is anyone's fault, it's Jesse for breaking the lamp in the first place. Or your father's for kicking you out. Or me for opening the door and not closing it the moment I saw him. But this is not your fault. None of it is." Blaine frowned. "Anyways Blaine, things were said, and he wants to say that he's sorry." Blaine's chin lifted and his eyes nearly turned a different color. "What?" He asked hopefully. Kurt wanted to smile. "He's sorry. He wants you back home." Blaine looked away from Kurt, who was now confused. "Blaine, isn't this good?" Blaine nodded his head to the side. "Yeah, I guess, but… well, two things. One: what if this happens again? And two: I don't want to lose you." Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand. "Babe, for the millionth time, I'm not going anywhere. Things are just going back to normal – that's all. Now come on, let's put your stuff back into the bags."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** The Blesse is coming soon, I promise! I'm such a multi-shipper that it's killing me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Blaine and his Sadie Hawkins Dance date, Todd Wolchowsky, sat on the stairs outside of the gymnasium. Todd, with his red curls, turned to face Blaine. "Can I tell you something?" Blaine looked back at Todd – this boy who despite the fact that he was only six months younger than Blaine, looking at least two years younger. "Of course." This boy's green eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, yet they seemed eternally petrified. "I just wanted to thank you for going to this dance with me tonight. I… I was so scared, and..." Blaine stopped Todd by grabbing his hand and giving a comforting smile. "Its okay, Todd. I don't mind. You're a good guy." Todd smiled slightly. "I just hope I didn't cause your boyfriend to be upset with you." Blaine's mind drifted to Jesse, and how they hadn't spoken for nearly a week. The smile faded a bit off of Blaine's cheeks. "Don't worry about it." Todd still looked worried. "It's just that you're the only out guy I know of that doesn't want to murder me." Todd fingers were twitching and Blaine had no idea what to say to comfort him._

_"Blaine!" shouted a voice from across the street. Blaine looked up to see Jesse running towards them. Excited and surprised to finally see him after not speaking all week long, Blaine stood up and smiled. "Jesse! What's -" "Shut up," Jesse cut him off. The smile faded off of Blaine's face as he looked at Jesse, confused. He realized now how angry Jesse looked. "Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine raised a hand to touch his boyfriend's arm, but Jesse pushed it away. "Don't touch me. We're over." Blaine felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Did he hear those words correctly? Over? No, this wasn't real. "Jesse, no. Why would you say that?" Jesse bottom lip was quivering as he spoke. "You're despicable - disgusting. You're a jackass and I hate you. I __hate__you." Blaine had tears falling now. "W-What did I do?" Quickly, Jesse raised a hand and smacked it across Blaine's face. His head snapped to the side and he made eye contact with Todd, who was shaking in his skin, his green eyes wide with fear. "Everything," Jesse whispered, and when Blaine looked back at him, he saw that he, too, had tears in his eyes. "You did everything to me and I hate you!" Jesse was yelling now and Blaine nearly took a step back. He was so afraid of this Jesse. "You guys need to be taught a lesson," Jesse said with an evil smile on his face. After this was said, Blaine heard Todd whimper. Blaine felt guilty - so guilty. "Guys!" Jesse called over his shoulder. Blaine looked up to see three guys from across the street who looked vaguely familiar cross over to them. Blaine looked back at Jesse. "What are you doing? Who are they?" Jesse had an evil grin on his face. "They're here to help me." Blaine made eye contact with one of the guys from the group who spoke up. "Jesse thinks you guys need to be taught a lesson, and we're willing to teach you." They began to close in around Blaine and Todd, whose hand was now on Blaine's back, trembling. "Yeah," said another guy. "Besides, ever since you two have come out, we're been dying to get our hands around your necks." Blaine looked fearfully at Jesse. "Jesse, stop them. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. But don't bring Todd into this. He didn't do anything." As Blaine said this, Todd grabbed Blaine's hand from behind. Jesse cringed. "It's both of your faults. You're two pieces of shit. I hate you both." Jesse took several steps back, allowing the three guys to get closer to Todd and Blaine, who were officially backed into a corner. "Go," Jesse said. All too fast, the pain came. Blaine was blinded by a punch to the cheek and kicked in the knees, causing him to fall to the ground. Once he was down, the shoes seemed to come endlessly into every part of his body - his face, legs, stomach. His sides were the guys' favorite spots to kick. Blaine curled a ball as the kicks kept coming. To his left, he heard a crack and sobbed for the boys to stop. "Leave Todd alone, at least, please! He has nothing to do with this!" But they didn't stop. Not until a car drove by a honked a horn, causing the boys to scramble every which way. Through his blurred vision, Blaine could barely make out the figure of Jesse, faintly smiling in the distance until he too disappeared. Blaine reached over to Todd and called out his name only to receive no answer. "Todd, are you alright?__Shit__." A man got out of the car and ran towards them. It was Todd's father. "What the fuck happened?" He screamed. Blaine could only mumble out inaudible words to the man, who was kneeling to Todd's side. "Todd! Todd!" He cried out. Blaine's heart stopped. Was he dead? Was this all his fault? Oh God. He couldn't think straight. "Todd!" The man yelled one last time, until, almost as if a miracle had occurred, the red-headed boy opened his eyes and immediately started to cry. "I'm so sorry, daddy. I'm sorry." The man let out a heavy sigh of relief. "It's... it's okay, son. It's going to be okay. We're going to get you to a hospital." Blaine felt himself slowly drift out of consciousness._

_When Blaine opened his eyes, he was in a blinding white room. He looked to his right and saw Todd, lying open-eyed on a cot. "Blaine…" he grumbled. Blaine looked at Todd. His face was swollen in many places. He had a cast on his arm and his bare legs were covered in cuts and bruises. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Todd." Blaine whispered to him. Todd didn't respond. He just continued to stare at Blaine and Blaine continued to feel horrible. "I'm transferring schools." Blaine said. "I can't take this. I need to get away from it." Todd nodded. "I'm doing the same." And that was that. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** For what I'm imagining Todd to look like, see here: .net/d/30812-1/men+big+curls+ (except with dark red hair and younger looking).

If you don't care, or want to imagine him for yourself or whatever, don't look at that.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine and Kurt walked up the staircase to Blaine's house again. This time, both of their hearts were beating quickly. Blaine debated between walking in and ringing the doorbell, but realized that'd be a silly thing to do. Blaine reached to open the door, but the door was pulled open in front of him by his father, who didn't look angry but not necessarily happy. He seemed mostly apathetic if anything – tired perhaps. "Hello, Mr. Anderson," Kurt tried. Charlie made a motion that was probably an attempt at a smile, but it simply looked like a smirk. Kurt felt a bit weird, but reached out to hand Blaine his bag. The curly-haired boy was so involved in the staring contest that was occurring between him and his father that he didn't take the bag "Blaine…" Kurt said in a sing-song tone. Blaine blinked and looked at Kurt then took the bag. "Thanks, Kurt. You… you should probably go now." Kurt nodded and leaned in to kiss Blaine, but Blaine turned his head to the side a bit, causing Kurt to just kiss his cheek. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Blaine, maybe I should come in with you…" Blaine shook his head. "No, don't. It's fine. Don't worry about it." He gave a small smile and Kurt wanted to believe him so badly that he let go of Blaine's hand and nodded. "Okay, but I expect at least one text later." Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a playful shove. Kurt walked down the stairs, got into his car, and, with one last desperate look to the front doorway, pulled out of the driveway.

After Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's car until it disappeared around a corner, he looked back towards his father, who still had yet to speak. Charlie moved aside, allowing Blaine to walk in. His father walked over towards the couch and sat down to watch television and Blaine couldn't help but to follow him a few feet. "Dad…" Blaine began. "Just go upstairs," his father said. Blaine was a bit thrown by this, yet not at the same time. Blaine began to walk up the steps, but decided against it and turned back to face his father. "You know, you wanted me back here." Charlie threw the remote against the wall and quickly appeared in front of a quivering Blaine. "I wanted you back here so I could make sure you weren't with the fairy princess anymore." Blaine was extremely offended by this. "That _fairy princess_ is my _boyfriend_ and I love him." His father shook his head, but Blaine kept trying, "and besides, he said you apologized to him and to me!" Charlie laughed now. "You know, I took one acting class in college." Blaine's eyes narrowed. "You… you were lying." The smile stayed on Charlie's face as Blaine looked his father over in anger. "I'm leaving," Blaine stated, but Charlie wouldn't have that. He slapped Blaine hard, causing him to crash into the wall. "One day you want me gone, the next you won't let me leave!" Charlie shrugged. "What can I say – I'm indecisive, and you're not going anywhere, got it? Because if you do, then you, and Kurt, and whoever else is involved will pay." Charlie returned to the couch and Blaine backed up the staircase in fear.

Shaking, he walked into his bedroom, fell onto his bed and began to cry – hard. After a few moments, he looked up at his desk. Sitting precariously on top of some papers were a pair of scissors. Blaine stood and walked over to the desk. He fingered the blades carefully then opened and closed the scissors as if he was experimenting. Tears streaming down his face, Blaine thought about what exactly he was considering. He had done this once before, all of those years ago, after the fiasco at the dance. He'd done it for about a month before one of his new friends at Dalton found out about it and helped him stop. But that friend was now graduated, and Blaine's feelings of self-hate were arising quickly and steadily. Still shaking, Blaine opened the blades and raised one to his wrist. He closed his eyes tightly. He was a millisecond away from pressing down when he heard his phone produce a loud ringing and vibrating sound from the bed. Blaine dropped the scissors and ran to silence his phone. In doing so, he realized that the sound was the cause of a text from Jesse. Hesitantly, Blaine opened the message. "_Blaine – I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of your beautiful face right now and I love you. I will never stop saying that. I want you to know that I'm here for you. I care about you a lot. You're a good person, Blaine. I hope you know that. Please, don't ever doubt yourself. Again, I'm sorry about everything that's happened in the past between us. I just want things to be okay again, and something crazy in my guy is telling me that maybe with you by my side, 'okay' is a possibility._" Blaine couldn't help but to smile. How did he know exactly when to text him? With shaking fingers, Blaine texted me, "_you have no idea what you just did for me._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I feel like Blaine gets slapped too much.


	15. Chapter 15

Hours upon hours later, Blaine was under at least three blankets, wearing a pair of Dalton sweatpants and a Warblers hoodie. The texting with Jesse was still going strong. Just when it seemed as though they had covered the last possible topic, another one would come up. The last thing Blaine had texted was a smiley face, so it was now Jesse's turn to say something. The phone vibrated and the notification appeared. Blaine, still smiling from the previous conversation, opened the message. "_*sigh* so Blaine, um… I know about what you did after the dance thing happened._" Blaine's smile immediately disappeared as he stared at the message. What did this mean? With fingers that were beginning to quiver, he responded, "_Why, what did I do?_" His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, but was centered on one. After too much time, Jesse responded. "_About you and the… cutting. When you're friend at Dalton found out, he called me and yelled at me for too long about how much of an ass I am and how this was all my fault. I can't forgive myself, ever, for what I did to you. I'm such a horrible person and I would completely understand if you hate me." _Blaine stared at this message – so, Jesse knew. He knew about the cutting. His fingers froze as he thought of what to text back, but couldn't find the words in himself.

The phone vibrated again, but a different way this time: "_Incoming call from: Jesse St. James._" Blaine's heart began to beat quickly. What was he supposed to say? He clicked answer and before there was even time to get a 'hello' in, Jesse started rambling. "Blaine did you get my message? My phone's being weird. If you didn't, it said - -" Blaine cut Jesse off. "I know what it said, Jesse. I got it." Blaine heard a pause and a sigh. "Okay, well… still, I'm sorry. I'm so desperately sorry. I can't say that enough. And lately, you've been speaking so lowly of yourself, and I'm terrified that you're slipping back into that state, and I don't want you to." Blaine choked out his next few words. "Jesse, I… I already am. I… I nearly did. W-When you texted me, I was just about to… do something, but then I saw your text, and I didn't. This time, you _saved_ me." Another pause. "This time…" Jesse whispered. Blaine frowned. "Jesse, stop blaming yourself, okay? It's… it's in the past." Blaine stared down at his arm and could faintly make out a few scars. "Blaine, if it's in the past, then why were you going to do it again?" Blaine stammered out a few sounds, but couldn't form a sentence. Jesse sighed. "Blaine, I need to see you – right now. Can I come over, or do you want to come here? Or…" Blaine heard the garage door open and it startled him. For hours, he had nearly forgotten about his father – the sound had brought him back to reality and he turned his attention back to Jesse. "No, I can't – neither one of those works. Jesse, my dad… I think he wants to just keep me here – alone, and I… I can't do that. I'm going mad, over here." There was a long pause between the two of them, where the silence on Blaine's side was filled with the sound of his father moving violently around the first floor. "No, Blaine… you need someone. I… I'm going to be there." Blaine's eyes widened and he nearly fainted. "Jesse, don't! You'll just… you'll get me in trouble. Worse, you'll get _yourself_ in trouble. I can't have that on my head." Jesse practically laughed. "Blaine, I'm like a ninja. I won't get caught – I promise." The footsteps were now heading up the stairs and Blaine began shaking. "Jesse, don't, please!" But he knew it was useless. "Sorry, Blaine. I'm also stubborn." _Click_.

Blaine had only a moment to stare at the telephone before his door was nearly knocked down by his father, looking angrier than ever. "Dad?" Blaine said, horrified. Charlie ran towards Blaine and grabbed the phone out of Blaine's hands. Blaine slowly stood to grab the device back. "Dad, what are - -" _Slap_. Blaine stumbled back onto the bed as his father pressed buttons on the phone before throwing it harshly onto Blaine's bed. "Jesse St. James, really? What, are you converting everyone? Do you really think that any of these people actually care about you? So you're cheating on Kurt, right? Does he know?" Charlie smirked. "Does he know what a slut you are, Blaine?" Blaine gritted his teeth. "I'm not a slut." His father simply laughed. "Oh, you most certainly are! _Slut_." Charlie liked the reaction he was getting from Blaine: tears and a trembling lip. "Let's see. First there was that faggot Todd…" Blaine stood up, filled with anger now. "Don't you _dare_say anything about Todd. He was a great boy who was terrified of everything. He didn't deserve what happened to him." Charlie stood taller over Blaine, making the young boy nearly crumple to the floor in feat. "He was a loser, and he definitely deserved what he got and so did you. Anybody like you deserves that." Blaine was shaking as his father looked him over then laughed, pushing his son back onto the bed so that Blaine's head hit the wall with too much force before he rolled to the other side and fell off, grunting. Charlie came over to that side of the bed and immediately flung his foot into Blaine's side, repeating the motion between every few words he spoke. "You… are such… a failure… of a son! I hate you!" Blaine was crying, pleading for his father to stop. Charlie brought his foot back one last time, then spit on Blaine's chest. "Kurt told me you're suicidal. I hope you do it." Charlie stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, making a picture of Blaine and Kurt fall off a shelf and smash violently onto the floor, shattering the glass of the frame. Blaine curled himself into a small ball as the tears came streaming down his face, covered in red and already forming bruises.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I have no good note to say right now... ummmmm... oh! /tagged/blesse is filled with some pretty awesome .gifs right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine had moved himself from the floor to the bed, and was not wrapped in a blanket. He wasn't doing anything. He was just lying on the bed and crying, his brain numb from everything. Suddenly, his phone vibrated, but it was a bit muffled due to the fact that it was under his pillow. Blaine debated whether or not to retrieve, and for a moment, decided against it until the obnoxious noise continued. He groaned and looked at it. It was from Jesse, of course. "_Blaine! Get ready for me._" Blaine's heart started beating quickly. Jesse was coming. How? Was he going to ring the doorbell? Oh god, he hoped not. His father would murder the both of them. He quickly ran into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His arms were covered in red and purple. He lifted up his shirt a bit and saw the same underneath. He frowned. How was he going to cover all this up? He looked around the room a bit until he found a big sweatshirt. He picked it up and threw it on top of himself. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was unable to see the outcome of Charlie.

Blaine was thrown off by a loud tapping sound coming from back in his bedroom. He looked around. "Blaine!" called a voice, making Blaine nearly faint. Blaine turned around and looked at the window where, sure enough, Jesse was perched. Blaine's widened. "How did you…?" Jesse smiled. "You didn't know that the garage room is at a perfect height to reach your window, did you?" Blaine put his head next to Jesse's and looked down to see that he was indeed standing on top of the roof. He looked back into Jesse's eyes. "You _are_ a ninja." Jesse chuckled, "I told you." The two stared at each other a moment, lips inches apart, before Blaine took a step back. "Here, let me help you in." He outstretched a hand and Jesse grabbed it, then pressed his other hand onto Blaine's shoulder and pushed down to get himself into the room. Blaine cringed at the pain. His father had kicked him in the shoulder a few times, but Jesse couldn't have known that.

Jesse jumped a bit and his feet landed on the floor. "Right, so anyways, I - - argh!" Jesse yelled then moved away, looking down. Blaine did the same. Apparently, Jesse had just stepped on a piece of glass from the broken frame and it had gone through his shoe. "Oh, shit…" Blaine whispered to himself. Jesse looked up at the boy across from him. "Blaine, what the hell happened here? Why is that picture broken and… is that blood on the floor?" Blaine shook his head. No, this wasn't happening. He didn't want Jesse to know about this, but here he was – about to find everything out. "Jesse," Blaine began, but his voice was already choked up. Jesse told a hold of Blaine's arms and pushed one of his sleeves up, revealing the purple and red that Blaine had tried so hard to hide. Jesse looked into Blaine's eyes for a moment before repeating the action with the other arm. Jesse gently swiped his fingers across the bruises. "Blaine…" he said in a sad tone. Blaine yanked his arms away from Jesse and pulled the sleeves back down. "Yeah, my father isn't that happy with me right now, okay?" He turned his back to Jesse and sat on the end of his bed.

Jesse stared after him and followed him, sitting down next to him. "No, Blaine, it's not okay. You… you don't deserve this." Blaine scoffed. "How do you know? I deserve everything bad. I'm shit." Jesse grabbed Blaine head between his tough hands, forcing the two of them to stare into each other's eyes. "Blaine Anderson, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk like that?" Blaine turned his head and Jesse let his fingers slip back onto his lap. "How… how bad is it?" Jesse asked quietly. "What do you mean?" Blaine responded, still unable to look at Jesse. "I… I mean… how much did he do to you? Can I… see?" Blaine was still for a moment. Then, he reached down and grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt in his hands. He peeled it off, showing his arms. Blaine scooted back onto the bed and leaned against the wall. He held the bottom hem of his shirt is his hands and slowly raised the clothing. Underneath the cloth were large purple spots, cuts, and whatever else you would imagine from being repetitively kicked. Jesse looked at the chest, picked up a finger and placed it on Blaine's bruised rib. Jesse looked up at Blaine for a moment, before tilting his head down to place a small kiss on Blaine's stomach. They made eye contact, and Jesse moved his lips up to Blaine's neck and kissed a few times there. "Jesse…" Blaine whimpered. Jesse stopped and picked his head up. Blaine's shirt fell back down. "I… I…" Blaine stammered. Jesse smiled, their lips only inches apart. "You're adorable, gorgeous…" He paused as he leaned his head towards Blaine's and nibbled on Blaine's ear a bit before backing up again. "beautiful…" he said before leaning in one last time, this time pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine leaned into the kissed and Jesse pushed him down onto the bed so that Blaine was lying down on his back and Jesse was on top of him. Their bodies were so close and so entangled that if someone was far enough, they wouldn't be able to tell whose leg was whose. After several minutes, Jesse detached his lips from Blaine's. "Blaine, I want you to understand me when I say that you are the most beautiful, kind, sweetest person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I mean, I wouldn't be here if you weren't." Blaine produced a small smile. "Jesse…" but whatever words were going to be said were cut off by the sound of loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Blaine quickly stood upright, nearly making Jesse fall off the bed as he also came to his feet. "Blaine, wha- -"

"Jesse, leave!" Blaine screamed. Jesse looked towards the door then back at Blaine."Your dad…" Jesse said, mostly to himself, then shook his head. "No, no, I'm not leaving you alone with him." Blaine walked over to the window and opened it. "Jesse, you have to. _Please_." Jesse didn't move. "No!" He shouted, nearly causing Blaine to jump off of the floor. "Blaine, I hurt you before. Now, I have to protect you. Don't you get it?" Charlie shouted Blaine's name and Blaine looked from the door back to Jesse. "What are you going to do?" Jesse stared at the closed door. "It'll come to me." Blaine's eyes widened and he slowly turned so the both of them were both staring at the door, Blaine closer.

The door was pounded open by a Charlie whose eyes were filled with angry, his hands already balled up into fists. "Blaine…" he grumbled before walking towards his son. Blaine took a step back in fear. Jesse took a step forward, moving in front of Blaine. Charlie smirked. "You must be the saint James." It was true that Charlie had a few inches on Jesse, but not many, and the force that Jesse held in his eyes was enough to match the evil in Charlie's. "The one and only," Jesse said through clenched teeth. Blaine took another step back, helpless.

"I've heard a lot about you, you know." Charlie continued to smirk. "What, from my failure of a son?" Jesse took a step closer. "I think you're more a failure of a father than anything." The smirk faded from Charlie's face as he brought a hand across Jesse's cheek. Jesse growled as he turned back to face Charlie. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you? You've ruined a person's life. You're pathetic. You should be ashamed of yourself. You should hate _your_self – Blaine shouldn't hate himself. He's a great person, and if you opened your eyes, you would see that. Gay, straight, bisexual – whatever. People are people. You judge them by their actions, and not on their sexuality. Get that through your head, okay?" Charlie didn't respond. Jesse turned his head for a moment to look at Blaine, who was shaking in the corner, before turning back to face Charlie. "Oh, and one more thing – if you lay another hand on Blaine, I'll make sure that you get arrested." Charlie didn't move, so Jesse scoffed and shoved him out of Blaine's room, closing the door as he did so. Jesse and Blaine heard Charlie move down the stairs and into the garage. They heard a car door open then close, the engine come to life, and the car pull out of the driveway than down the street.

"He's gone…" Jesse whispered to Blaine as he turned back to face Blaine, still in shock at the situation. Blaine shrugged. "For now," then sat down onto the bed. Jesse sat beside him. "Blaine, you can't live your entire life in fear of this guy. Something has to be done." Blaine looked up into Jesse's eyes. "Jesse, he… he could've hurt you – _badly_." Jesse thought about this a moment before shrugging. "You're worth it, Blaine. When will you realize that?" Blaine looked down at the floor. "I just… I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt on account of me." Jesse reached down and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Trust me, it's not an easy thing to do, but you're more important here." When Blaine looked back up, he was on the verge of tears. "Jesse, I'm… I'm so scared." Jesse looked at Blaine with a sympathetic gaze. "I know, Blaine. I'm… I'm so sorry." They looked at each other a moment before Blaine fell into Jesse's arms. Jesse held him tightly as Blaine sobbed, wrapping his arms around Jesse and pulling him close.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I so totally wanted to go much further in that little kissy-session that I did.


	17. Chapter 17

After what felt like hours of Blaine convincing Jesse that it would be okay for him to leave, Jesse was standing next to the window. Blaine smirked. "You know, you can use the door, now." Jesse thought about this for a moment before raising his eyebrows. "This is more fun." Blaine expelled a small chuckle and Jesse took a few steps towards him. His smile faded and his eyes went all over Blaine's face. "I love you, Blaine. I mean it." The smile faded from Blaine's cheeks as well and his eyes became darker. "Jesse," he began. "I - -" but he couldn't finish. Jesse dropped his head, shaking it. "Yeah, you know. I'm sorry. I just… I say what's on my mind, okay? And the honest truth is simply that you're on my mind nearly all of the time." Blaine didn't respond. He simply stared at Jesse while biting his bottom lip. "Listen, Blaine, I don't want to force you to do anything. I just…" he advanced on Blaine some more, grabbing Blaine's hands in his own. "I… I want you to know what your options are." Jesse leaned in and placed a small kiss so far back on Blaine's cheek that he nearly brushed his ear. Blaine couldn't help but to smile at the innocence of the kiss. With one last smile from Jesse, the boy hopped out of the window.

Still in somewhat of a daze, Blaine sat on his bed and looked over at the clock which read midnight. Blaine's eyes widened as he remembered he had school the next morning. He stripped himself down to his pajamas and quickly hoped into bed, sleep approaching him quickly.

The next day was long and, truthfully, uneventful. It was just another day of school to Blaine, although this time, his mind spent the time drifting around itself, searching the memories of both Kurt and Jesse, unable to focus on one boy. He had options – two options. Jesse or Kurt – Kurt or Jesse. No, no option – just Kurt, it had to be Kurt. He couldn't continue cheating on him. He couldn't anymore than he already was without him knowing it. But Jesse… if he stayed with Kurt, Jesse would get hurt, too, and Blaine frankly didn't want anybody to get hurt, especially not because of himself.

Blaine found himself sighing loudly in the last class of the day, deserving the many heads that shot in his direction. He just frowned at himself and stared back down at his empty notebook, his shaking hand holding the unused pen of the day.

After a few more moments, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Blaine stood, still exhausted, and walked towards the parking lot. A small hand reached out and grabbed his, and he immediately remembered when Jesse had done this a couple of days ago. Except this time, Blaine came face to face with a small, light-haired boy. Kurt's eyes were glowing, his lips smiling. "Surprise… again." He chuckled. Blaine, still incredibly shocked and perhaps a bit nervous, could only stumble out a few words. "K-Kurt! What… what are you… I…" Kurt cut him off with a long but sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Blaine remembered why he had loved him in the first place – he was just so incredibly beautiful and sweet and kind and oh God, why did Blaine have to be doing what he was doing? And had he really just used the past tense of _'love'_?

"Stop talking, Blaine," Kurt whispered before pressing his lips back against Blaine's. They wrapped their arms each other as Blaine leaned against the brick wall where Jesse had groped him days ago. No, assaulted. No, stop thinking about Jesse, Blaine. Kurt's arms were holding onto Blaine so tightly, as if he would lose him if he let go. Blaine held onto Kurt tightly as well, having realized how he had missed these kisses, except for these weren't the kind of kisses that usually came from Kurt. They were far more passionate and seemed far more urgent than any other kiss the two had exchanged. Blaine pushed on Kurt's chest, breaking them apart, and Kurt looked heartbroken, his eyes sad suddenly. "Kurt, as much as I love doing this, I can't help but notice that this isn't like you." Kurt was flat-out frowning now. "Blaine, I think I'm losing you." He stated. Blaine stared at him, unable to process these words. "Kurt, no. Why would you say that?" He tried to console his boyfriend as tears appeared in Kurt's sad eyes. Blaine was shaking his head. No, this couldn't happen. He didn't want this to happen. In fact, this was the complete _opposite_ of what he wanted to happen, but it was happening. Kurt was crying over something Blaine had done, and he felt horrific. Kurt wiped a tear from his cheek. "Blaine, I must have texted you six times last night." Blaine's eyes widened as he realized he had gone to bed last night without checking his phone, and had forgotten it this morning. "I was so worried about you," Kurt continued, "and as soon as I got home, I wanted to go back to your house, but my dad said that it was too late and that I had homework to do, so I didn't. And you didn't answer me. What were you doing that made you uneasy to use your phone? Did your dad hurt you? Was it all my fault? I knew I shouldn't have left." Blaine grabbed Kurt's head between his hands and kissed a tear away, producing a small smile from Kurt's lips before it quickly faded again. "Blaine, answer me one question." Blaine nodded. "Were you with Jesse?" Blaine dropped his hands to his side and began shaking. How could he possibly have known this? Blaine was debating in his mind whether to tell the truth or lie, but the time between the question and now was too long and Kurt backed away a foot. "You were," Kurt whispered, terrified. Blaine looked at the situation in front of him and thought he must just be having another nightmare, but the completely despairing look on Kurt's face provided all of the reality necessary to make Blaine feel it. "Kurt, I… He was just there." Kurt scoffed angrily. "He's always just _there_, isn't he? He's always there when you need him. Never me. I'm not enough for you." Blaine was shaking his head now as Kurt was fully sobbing in front of him, falling apart. "Kurt, please!" Blaine begged. He didn't even know what he wanted Kurt to do or even what he wanted himself to do. All that he knew he wanted was for this to be over – for himself to no longer have to deal with this constant feeling of guilt, but he knew that that would never go away. Kurt turned his back and began to walk to his car. "No!" Blaine felt a burst of life and ran in front of Kurt, grabbed his wrist, and kissed him. "Kurt, it's you. I love you, please, don't leave me." Kurt looked down at the ground then back up at Blaine. "And how many times have those lips kissed Jesse St. James in the past three days?" Blaine frowned and looked at his trembling hands. "Kurt…" he began, but Kurt had heard enough. "Listen, Blaine, I get it. You're hurt. You're upset, but I… I can't do this." They were breaking up. "No!" Blaine yelled again, unable to hear this. "Kurt, please. I just… let me figure this out. _Please_, I'm begging you." Kurt wiped back a few more tears. "Okay, Blaine, I don't want to… to break up with you," he choked on those words, "while you're like this, but I can't be with you if you're going to be with Jesse as well, so I want you to think, and I mean _really_ think about this. You have to choose. No more games." He took a few more steps back until he was leaning against the driver's side of his car. He opened the door and looked at Blaine square in the eye. "But I want you to know that you really hurt me. I mean, you _really_ hurt me." He got into the car and drove out of the parking lot. Blaine felt his heart crumbling about him. What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** Ugh, I honestly started writing this chapter a billion different ways. I just didn't know what I wanted to do. I'm kind of winging it.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine found himself nearly hyperventilating on the car ride home, his mind unable to focus on anything besides the fact that he had hurt Kurt. This had been bound to happen and he knew it, but actually having it happen, seeing the hurt and the pain in Kurt's eyes, was far worse than anything Blaine had ever imagined. Blaine had done it. He had broken someone, and it was completely his fault, not Jesse's – all his own. Blaine's heart was pounding and it hurt – it hurt so fucking much and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

He pulled into his own empty driveway. His father had yet to return from storming out last night, and that was perfectly fine with Blaine, who went into the kitchen to try to get some sort of food because he knew that he should eat, having not eaten all day, but everything in the refrigerator and the cabinets made Blaine's stomach turn and he slammed the doors in anger. Although, he did notice that the amount of food in the refrigerator was running particularly low, and it hit him that if his parents both stayed away long enough, he'd have no food in the house, and the power would probably also get shut off or something if the bills weren't paid, and Blaine didn't have a job to buy himself food, but Blaine wasn't necessarily thinking about all of that right now. All he was thinking about was how badly Kurt must be feeling right now, and how hard his hands were shaking as he pulled himself up to his bedroom. The sky outside was nearly black already, despite that fact that it was only approximately five o' clock in the afternoon, due to the lateness in the year and the plummeting temperature outside. Blaine shivered in his skin and sat on the bed with absolutely no intention of doing any of his schoolwork. What was the use? He wouldn't be able to focus on it anyways. He fumbled with his iPod a bit until plugging it into the stereo and playing Simple Plan until he was nearly blasted back to middle school years, before all of this had happened – before anything had happened – when Blaine would simply sit in the back of the room, desperately gazing at the attractive boys that passed, knowing that he would never in a million years get the courage to talk with them, let alone tell them that he was gay and interested.

His mind was still going crazy with guilt when his phone buzzed. _Jesse St. James_, of course. Blaine picked it up but before he could say a word, Jesse started. "Blaine! Hey, I'm so glad you picked up. Listen, I was wondering if…" the excitement in Jesse's tone was unimaginable to Blaine at this point in his life. Blaine drowned out the voice on the line with the voice in his head for a moment then cut Jesse off. "Jesse, he knows." Jesse stopped speaking, clearly shocked, and knowing exactly what Blaine meant by this sentence. "H-How?" He simply stammered out. "I… I don't know. He just knows. He hates me – I know it." Blaine could nearly sense the head shaking on Jesse's end. "No, Blaine. I'm…" he sighed. "I'll be over." There was click and Blaine nearly flung the phone across the room. This isn't what he needed. He didn't need to look at Jesse, having him remind him of his unfaithful behavior, but he was coming. He was probably in his car and on his way, thinking that he was going to help. Blaine didn't need this. Blaine didn't need anything. What he needed was to disappear from both of their lives – make things easier on both of them, on everybody. Now, where was the courage to do that?

He heard the car pull into the driveway. He heard the engine stop. He heard the door open and close and the footsteps come up the stairs. He saw Jesse appear, frantic in his doorway. The sight of him made Blaine remember how upset he had been hours before and he practically started crying instantly. Jesse rushed to his side. "Blaine, what happened?" He questioned, placing a hand on the middle of Blaine's backside. Blaine ignored the touch by standing and walking to the other side of the room. He clutched his desk until his knuckles were turning white. "He found out, Jesse. I didn't say anything when he asked if I was with you, so he figured it out. And the worst part is that he said that I hurt him – that I _really_ hurt him. You have no idea how terrible that makes me feel, Jesse." Jesse stood up front the bed but kept his distance. "Blaine, it's… it's my fault." Blaine shook his head, tears falling off of his cheeks as he did so. "No, it's not. It's mine – all mine. I couldn't stop. I'm terrible. I…" Blaine began pacing the room frantically as Jesse nearly got dizzy trying to follow him. "Blaine, stop it." Jesse stated, trying to sound more firm in an attempt to calm Blaine down, but it didn't work in the slightest. Blaine flung his arms up the air and began yelling. "No, I can't! I hurt Kurt! One of the only people that I thought I ever loved! I hurt him, and he probably hates me. He hates me…" The hissing sound that Blaine used on the last 'hate' nearly made Jesse cringe.

"Blaine…" He lifted a hand to grab Blaine to stop him from moving, but instinctively, Blaine flinched away. "Please, don't slap me again!" Blaine blurted out before covering his mouth with his hand. Jesse looked very hurt and took a step back from Blaine. "That's it, isn't it, Blaine?" Blaine began quickly shaking his head. "Jesse, no, I… I didn't…" Jesse walked backwards more. "You're scared of me, aren't you? Aren't you!" Blaine was moving closer to Jesse, trying to fix the problem, but it seemed unfixable right now. Jesse's hand grasped the door handle to Blaine's room and twisted it. "I get it, Blaine. I finally get it. I'm so sorry that I came back and screwed this all up for you. Goodbye, Blaine." He yanked the door open and ran out into the hallway. After the shock of what had just happened settled in, Blaine ran out the door as well, but Jesse was already at the bottom of the staircase and sprinting towards the door. "Jesse, please!" Blaine screamed, his voice cracking as he did so, but it was useless. Jesse was out the door, his car moving out of the driveway, and Blaine was draped over the banister, crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** I don't know what I'm doing anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

That was it. They were both gone, and Blaine was slumped over the banister. He hated himself – he really did. Not only had he hurt Kurt, but Jesse as well. And his father hated him, and his mother was gone. He had nobody – no one at all, and it was completely his fault. Why did he have to always fuck things up?

He pulled himself up straight and into his room, where his escape was still sitting on the desk. He picked up the scissors and pulled apart the blades. His mind raced to all the people he loved, all the people that were gone or hurt because of him. He placed one of the blades on his upper forearm, a few inches down from the crease of his elbow. With one last gasp, he pressed down and pulled, choking on air as he did so. He saw a few drops of red and sighed, a bit relieved. He closed his eyes and focused on the pin in his arm, trying to forget about the pin in his heart, and it nearly worked until the pain subsided a bit and he drew another line on his skin. He clamped his lips shut but was still crying harder than ever. He wanted to do more, to go farther, to end it all. He began to move the blade down to his wrist when the sound of the garage door made him drop the scissors onto the desk.

His father was back. What was he supposed to do? But after a moment, he stopped worrying because he realized that there was nothing that his father would do to him that Blaine wouldn't be willing to do to himself if he could, such as kick himself in the gut until he was unconscious, until he couldn't feel anything else ever again, but Blaine couldn't do that to himself, and the sound of the engine turning off in his garage was too distracting. He stood motionless in his room and simply listened. He heard a door open and close and light footsteps make their way into the house. _Light_. Blaine's father never walked lightly. His head perked up a bit as he listened more carefully. Clearly, the person entering was trying to be quiet, which was also very unlike Charlie Anderson. He heard the person bump into something and curse, and it was at that moment that Blaine knew who it was. He felt his feet move towards the stairs and climb down them as quickly as he could. He turned the corner quickly into the kitchen and froze. There stood Julie Anderson. "Mom!" He cried. The two ran towards each other, nearly falling over in the process. They caught each other in the arms and hugged tightly.

"Mom…" Blaine choked out again. His mother grabbed her son's hair in her hands, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Blaine…" she gasped, but could hardly speak. "I'm so sorry. I just… I didn't know what to do." She backed up, and held his face in her hands. "I just… your father…" Blaine tilted his chin down. "I know. I would've left, too, if I were you."

"So, you forgive me?" Julie asked. Blaine saw the tears on her face and wiped one away. "Mom, how could I not?" She smiled. "Just let me look at you, honey." Blaine laughed as tears of joy fell from his eyes. Julie wiped a tear from under his eye and looked her son over, her eyes falling on his arm. She sighed and the smiled went away.

"Blaine, no, your arm…" Her fingers stroked over the open skin and Blaine drew away. "Mom, I need you here. Just… don't leave me again, okay? I'm… I'm having trouble, and I… I need my mommy." Julie put a hand over her mouth for a moment before moving it to her cheek. "Blaine," her hand went to his arm, "I'm so incredibly sorry. I won't. I won't leave you. I promise." Blaine looked up at her and she stared at the cuts, and he felt guilty. "I just missed you, mom," he whispered. She pulled him towards her and hugged him again. "I missed you, too, my silly boy." After a second, Blaine raised his hands and hugged her back before she tugged his hand.

"Now, it's late, so why don't we go to bed?" Blaine nodded and they walked up the stairs together. At Blaine's door, she said goodnight and went into her own room. Blaine changed into proper sleeping attire and crawled into his bed, the bloody scissors untouched for the remainder of the evening, and himself feeling safer than he had in many nights.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine awoke promptly as six-thirty actually feeling well-rested. He put on some clothes and stared out the window. It was a semi-cloudy day, but the sun was still shining through brightly. Blaine heard feet moving around downstairs and he nearly smiled to himself as he remembered that this time, it was his mother instead of his father. He made his way out into the hallway and down the staircase, barefoot, to eat breakfast and then finish getting ready for school.

The sun was shining through the windows in the house, illuminating every piece of glass that wasn't in a shadow. It was beautiful, to say the least.

Blaine made his way into the kitchen and the tile felt cold on his naked feet, but he didn't care. His mother was standing at the counter. When Blaine walked in, she turned around and smiled. "You're up! I made you breakfast." She walked over to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then sat him down and placed a plate covered in pancakes and bacon in front of him. His mouth began to water. His mother hadn't made him breakfast in years, and when she did, it was usually only for special occasions. After a while, he figured that this could count as a special occasion – at least in her eyes. "Eat up!" She said, I'm going to go finish getting ready for work. I just wanted to get up a bit early to make you this."

Blaine was nearly beaming as she spoke. He grabbed a fork and began cutting into the food when something caught his eye: the newspaper. Plastered in large, capitalized letters on the very front page was "LOCAL GAY TEEN COMMITS SUICIDE". In that moment, Blaine felt as if his heart had nearly stopped beating and all of the air inside of him had escaped his lungs. Who was it? That was the only question he could think of asking. The title was above the crease, so he had to flip the paper over to see the rest of the information. Slowly, he reached his hand out and grabbed the edge of the paper between his fingers. He held his breath and flipped the paper. He only had time to read "seventeen-year-old Todd Wolchowsky" and "found" dead before everything around him went black.

When Blaine opened his eyes, he felt fine except for a major pulsing sensation in his head that he couldn't understand. He was just awakening from sleep, right? His mother was sitting in the corner on a small chair. When Blaine stirred, she put down the paper that she was reading and ran to Blaine's side. "Honey! Oh God, I thought something was wrong." Blaine was extremely confused. Why would she be worried? He was just sleeping. "Mom…" he grumbled as he remembered something. "I had the weirdest dream last night. It was really sad. First of all, you were making me breakfast, and you never make me breakfast. But while I was eating, I picked up the paper and…" his voice trailed off as his eyes settled on the paper that his mother had been reading, the dream becoming reality as he remembered everything. "No!" He screamed as he covered his ears with his hands, pressing down as hard as he could. "No, it's not real!" He screamed. His mother rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him, but he was too far gone. He was shaking and crying and screaming. "Todd! Todd, don't! I'm so sorry!" His breath was coming short, as if he was hyperventilating, except he didn't feel as if any oxygen was getting into his lungs.

He felt terrible – nauseous, sick, dizzy, everything. He leaned over the edge of his bed, found a wastebasket with a plastic bag inside and vomited. He heard his mother sobbing now as he did so, but the sound didn't seem real. Nothing seemed real. He was in a dream. He must be. "I'm asleep!" He started to yell. "I'll wake up now, just you watch me!" He began pinching his skin, then resorted to slapping himself in the face and digging his nails into his skin. His mother grabbed his hands and pulled them away which only caused Blaine to shake and twitch. "Let me go, let me go!" He scolded, but she didn't let go. She couldn't. She knew he would hurt himself if she did. "Blaine. Blaine! Look at me!" He kept twitching, so she pulled his arms upward so that he was sitting now. He stopped moving and stared at her directly in the eyes. When he saw the sadness and concert in hers, he finally realized that this wasn't a dream. "Mom…" he cried, before leaning in to hug her. She held his head tightly in her hands. "Blaine, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed into her shirt. "Why, mom? Why him? He was so… so…" his sentence ended as he failed to find the words. "I know, honey. I know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** So, um, yeah.


	21. Chapter 21

Many, many hours later, Blaine woke up and saw that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. His mother had let him stay home from school. When Blaine's mind realized that he was awake, tears immediately began to fall from his eyes. The feeling of sadness was completely consuming him now. He felt empty and unable to handle anything. From the downstairs, he heard two people arguing. His father had come home again, and was talking with his mother. He heard his father saying cruel things about everyone Blaine loved, but at this point, nothing could make him feel more hurt than he already was. The paper still sat on a chair across the room, screaming the truth, and Blaine struggled to breathe. He swung his legs out of his bed and placed his naked feet onto the cold floor. He moved his feet forward and down the stairs to where his parents were. They both stared at him.

"Blaine," his mother started, before realizing that she had no clue what to say. His father looked at the television screen, where a news reporter was covering the story of Todd Wolchowsky. Charlie Andersen scoffed and spoke a small "whatever" before sparking the conversation to finish.

Julie glared at her husband with absolutely hatred. "Charlie, what's become of you? You're not the man I married – you're so much different. How can you be so heartless? How - -f" She was cut off by Charlie bringing his fist into her face. She fell to the floor, unconscious, and this was where Blaine exploded. All of his life, he's stood by and taken this abuse, but today was when something was going to change – it had to. So he started in a run at the cackling Charlie, lifted his leg and dropkicked him. The man staggered back a few steps and shook his head in disbelief before looking up at his son, his face contorting with rage.

"You fucker," he said, as he swung at Blaine, but Blaine dodged the fist by crouching down then quickly punched his father in the groin, causing the man to double over in pain. He reached down and grabbed Blaine by the neck, pressing him up against the wall. Blaine choked and gasped for air, but it was useless. The man in front of him was too big for him to break free from.

So this was how he was going to die – struggling for air. If he was going to die young, he wanted it to be because he had finally begun to fight against his father. At least he would know this as he breathed his last breath and fell to the floor.

But this never happened, because a loud voice exclaimed "hey!" from the other side of the room, where Jesse St. James stood, grasping a long kitchen knife in his trembling hands. Charlie laughed at him and he let go of Blaine, who fell to the floor gasping for air as he looked over at Jesse, who looked exhausted yet incredibly determined as he held the knife in his hand.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Charlie asked. Jesse continued to glare at the man. "If I have to, but I'd rather not. I might have to go to jail, where there will be people like you there. It's either me or you going to prison today, and I'd rather it be you." Charlie lifted an eyebrow and looked into Jesse's eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He scoffed. But just then, red and blue lights began to shine through the kitchen window. The front door was busted open by two men who quickly ran into the room where the action was happening and grabbed Charlie's arms, making him unable to move. "Stop! Let go! What is going on?"

Jesse took this as his chance to explain. "I was coming over to see Blaine – to make sure that he was okay, because I heard the news about Todd, and I didn't want to fight with him anymore. But through the window, I saw what you did to Julie, and what you started to do with Blaine, so I called the cops. Luckily, there's a station right around the corner, and they had heard plenty of stories about you, so they knew they'd be able to arrest you." Charlie's eyes grew cold with fear. "I told you," Jesse continued, "that if you ever put another hand on Blaine, I'd have you arrested." Blaine almost wanted to smile. "Okay, let's take him in," one of the officers said, and within minutes, the house was empty of Charlie Andersen.

Blaine looked up at Jesse from the floor. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Jesse dropped the knife to his side and the two ran towards each other. When they were holding one another in their arms, Blaine finally began to speak. "Jesse, oh god, I'm so glad you returned. When I saw you standing there, I knew. I knew that it was you. You're the one I need – the one you want. You've saved me, and I cannot thank you enough. Oh god, thank you! Thank-you, thank-you!"

Jesse laughed. "Blaine, I love you. I'm always here for you. You know that."

Blaine nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do. And Jesse, honestly, I… I love you, too." The two hugged each other more as Julie slowly awoke from the mess.

"W-What's going on?" She whispered softly as she clutched her head in her hands. Blaine looked at Jesse then knelt down next to his mother. "Mom, it's alright. Um, dad hit you, and then we started fighting a bit, but then Jesse showed up. He called the cops and… well, mom, dad's going to jail." The woman smiled greatly. "Oh my god, that's fantastic! We can actually live happily together, now! Blaine, you're safe! Things are going to be okay" Blaine couldn't help but to smile with her, because for the first time, he believed somebody when they said that things were going to be okay.

_FIN._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And um, yeah. That'd the end. I know that I haven't updated in quite the while, and I don't know why, but on this very lazy Sunday afternoon, I finally knew how I was going to end this story. I've never finished a story in my life, and I feel so... well, just a really nice feeling right now.


End file.
